Zoo of Jibber Jabber
by BloodyAlexy
Summary: An A-Z drabble challange; proves me that drabbles are harder than multichapters while they are harder than one-shots. No slash, no OCs. Two of them contains Julene.


_**Amnesia**_

Private didn't know what he was doing, or how he arrived there. It wasn't a new feeling though. According to his red eyes, he had been to _their_ graves again; death was probably the only thing his brain couldn't forget.

_**Beans**_

"What does she think we are? Chickens?" Skipper complained.

"Technically, I've never seen a chicken that eats beans. But I see your point." Kowalski kicked a bean with a disgusted expression. "I think I miss Alice."

_**Compliment**_

Every member knew that when Skipper started to pay someone a compliment, he was planning to distract them into a trap. But his teammates were three exceptions; Skipper could never manage to hold back the words when he was proud of them - shortly, almost always.

_**Defense**_

_This boy would make a great lawyer,_ Skipper thought; his mind had already given up on trying following the endless words leaving Private's beak.

_**Eager**_

No one could ever understand why and how excited Rico got every time Skipper told him to 'knock the door'.

_**Fearless**_

Private admired how Rico could look into the grim reaper's eyes and laugh psychopathically.

_**Guilty**_

"Don't you ever feel guilty for leaving them behind?" Kowalski had asked one time.

"No." Skipper had lied. "There was no way they could survive." Maybe it was true, but Skipper could never sleep properly until that 'maybe' disappeared.

_**Heartless**_

Skipper tried not to remember the disappointed spark in Kowalski's eyes while he was running with the key in his flippers. He wasn't sure if he had a heart anymore

_**Ill**_

Skipper, Kowalski and Rico were the worst nurses ever, but Private didn't mind as long as it was _them_ who were taking care of him. Of course he wouldn't complain if his fish soup started to come _without_ strange metals in it.

_**Jackpot**_

They may not be so lucky in Las Vegas, but that's why they have a Kowalski for.

_**Kipper**_

Skipper's favorite fish used to be kippers, until he found out what it meant on internet.

_**Lemonade**_

Penguin tongues may not be glad for sour tastes, but who can say no to Private's delicious lemonades?

_**Mountain**_

"Come on boys," Skipper encouraged them as Private decided they would reach nirvana before they reached original snowcones.

_**Noise**_

Most people would find peace in silence, but Rico always preferred metal music, monster trucks or the best, explosions for a calming day.

_**Onion**_

"What's that thing in my smoothie, Maurice?" Julien complained as he took a piece of onion.

"I'm sorry, your majesty, I will never let Mort prepare the smoothies again."

_**Paintings**_

Skipper's handcrafts, Kowalski's sketches, Rico's tableaus; but all Private could do was slamming his notebook against the wall angrily.

_**Quest**_

"Why do you get to be the knight?" Kowalski studied the stick, _wand_, in his flipper.

"Because I'm the leader and knights are the heroes all the time." Skipper replied.

"Fine, but at least explain why Rico is the princess."

_**Rematch**_

"Rematch!" Skipper demanded.

"As you wish, Skipper, but I don't understand why you are so eager to lose for the fifteenth time." Kowalski grinned as he placed the chessmen on the board again.

_**Switch**_

Kowalski checked his sides before he erased his picture on Skipper's calendar and drew Private instead.

_**Tuxedo**_

Being a penguin is awesome, especially when you have to attend a ball under disguise for a mission. A bowtie from Rico's guts, and you get a charismatic penguin in three seconds flat.

_**Umbrella**_

Because of his belief for sky spirits, Julien used to hate umbrellas; until the day he saw Marlene under her brown umbrella, looking for some cotton candy in the park.

_**Villains**_

Skipper was getting a new enemy with every step he took; but he knew he could handle them all, as long as he had his team beside him.

_**Winkies**_

Private was never going to forgive him for eating every Winkies in HQ; he would never admit that he would to the same if he had a bottomless stomach.

_**Xylophones**_

Kowalski hates xylophones; not only because they sound annoying, also because every time he sees one, he feels one of those sticks in his throat. Sometimes he really hates his brother.

_**Young**_

She may be too old to have a 'crush'; but Marlene would prefer dying than admitting she is in love with a selfish lemur king.

_**Zen**_

"Now what are all these Asian mumbo jumbo?" Skipper asked irritated as he studied a bonsai tree.

"Well, I heard Doris the dolphin is recently interested in Zen themes…" Kowalski managed to say before other three groaned altogether.


End file.
